Rococo's only love
by cresellia
Summary: The story follows a young girl trained by Daisuke but thought to be dead after Garshild kills her. She ends up in FFI 2 and rococo falls in loves with her. The story goes with the villian, Garshield, and Elita, Italia's older sister.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone. I am Cresellia and I am here to write a fan-fic about Rococo from Inazuma Eleven. Once I saw him several times in the anime, I was like this is the personality I will write about in my story. Note that I don't own any of Inazuma Eleven characters, teams mentioned or anything else. The story is written by me of course but I do not own the characters. It's just a fan fiction and nothing mention, even the professional players are fictional ones but names are from the real one. Rococo is wearing his soccer uniform all the time, nothing else. H looks cute in it!

_**Data:**_ **Girl's name**: Italia Christiano **Nick-name:** Blaze **Appearance: **Has crimson red hair. Her hair is long up to her hip. She also has a small bob of hair on her forehead like Rococo and Endou. Her eyes are black. Skin tone is light. **Dress:** Usually seen wearing a dark pink top with a short black skirt, with black jeans and black gloves up to her elbows. **Team:** Blazing Teens **Talents:** Expert in writing songs, skiing, painting, basketball, modeling acting. **Family**: She and her siblings are 12 all in all.9 of which are a month younger than her and each other. They are 6 brothers and 6 sisters. Her older sister, Elita Christiano is a year older than her. A brother, older than Elita, by the name of Johnny is 1 year and month older. Leonardo Christiano is her closest brother, only a month younger than her. Her mother died only a week after the birth of last daughter. They are indeed very rich as her father and older brother and sister are professional players. _**TEAM:**_

Her team has 16 players but only describe 12 of them. These are: Leonardo (yes! Her younger brother), Carly, Lampard, Amelie, Jimmy, Fiona, James, Flora, Jake and Linda.

All of her team is girlfriend and boyfriend couple except Italia. These are:

1) Leonardo and Carly 2) Lampard and Amelie 3) Jimmy and Fiona 4) James and Flora 5) Jake and Linda

_At FFI#2 ceremony….._

_I was too lazy to right about other teams, so I directly started with Little Gigants._

MC: Now entering Cotarl's nationals, Little Gigants. Led by their captain, Rococo Ulpa, this team participated in FFI 1 but lost to Inazuma Japan. Let's see how they have improved during this time.

Rococo entered the field with his team mates following behind him. They stood on the field wearing that determine look to win this year.

MC: Now entering, Spain's nationals, Blazing Teens, led by their captain, Italia Christiano. She is the daughter of a professional so there is no telling what her family might have taught her. She is also known to be DRAGON TAMER because she mastered all dragon techniques. She has many combination shoots with her younger brother, Blazing Teen's forward, Leonardo Christiano.

Rococo: (to Drago) Italia is pretty don't you think?

Drago: You got a crush on her!

Rococo: NO! NO! I was just saying that!

Drago: Ok! (I am damn sure he likes her!)

Maxxie: Rococo, where are you lost to?

Rococo: No it's nothing!

Maxxie: Ok. If you say so.

_Their tournaments started. Little Gigants didn't had to wait long to meet Blazing Teens. They both were in a different group. That didn't seem to keep them away. The reason is ahead as the tournaments begin._


	2. Chapter 2

_A few days later…_

Daisuke: Our first match is with Crystal Ice. The team in known for its offensive attacks so train and prepare for it.

Italia passes by. She has her expensive headphones on connected to her blackberry. Daisuke notices her just walking on her way. The whole team looks at her as Daisuke looks at Italia.

Daisuke: Italia! Good morning!

Italia: Good morning Daisuke! Good morning Little Gigants.

Daisuke: Long time no see, Italia. How is everything going? I never guessed I'd meet you here!

Italia: You're right. It's been 5 years since saw last saw of each other. Everything is going good. Our coach is just lazy so I have to manage my whole team like a coach. I never knew that I'd see you here either. Excuse me, I gotta go now.

Italia walks away…

Rococo: Daisuke? It seemed as if you knew her. What is your relation with that girl captain?

Daisuke: Okay I'll tell you everything. Do your practice for now. I'll tell you after practice.

Rococo: Okay coach. Everyone let's do it!

Whole team: yeah.

Diasuke:_ (thinking to himself) Italia? You're still alive. Are you really the same Italia I knew? After everything that happened. After what Garshield did to you?. Do you still want me to train you? Forget it Daisuke. Focus on your team for now._

_After practice in evening….._

Drago: Coach. You said you'd tell us about Italia Christiano. How do you know her?

Daisuke: It all began when I moved to Cotarl. I trained you ever since you all were 8-years old. I used to train Rococo to become the strongest. But there was someone beside you all that I trained secretly.

Rococo: Was it Italia?

Diasuke: Yes. It was her. I trained her during noon and evening. She just needed my guidance and then she would practice all day, on her own. Italia lived with me while she trained with me. She too wanted to be a goalkeeper so I had to train her the same way I did with Rococo. Use tires. She was strong from heart. Her element of power was fire. She mastered many techniques quickly. Living with me, she also learnt about Garshield and was willing to help me protect my family from him.

Rococo: Than what happened?

Daisuke: We were sitting on a hill side. Suddenly one of Garshield's men appeared from the forest behind us. He had a gun and wanted to shoot me. But Italia somehow snatched the gun and shot him. We were about to run, when that man taking his last breath, shot Italia in leg. She fell down, but whispered to me, "Run Daisuke, run." I ran away as I slowly saw die while turning back. At least that's what I thought but she is still alive.

Rococo: She is so brave. She sacrificed her herself for you.

Drago: Rococo will admire her! He likes her after all!

Rococo: Drago I do not!

Daisuke: Okay everyone. Let's get some rest. We have a busy day tomorrow. Crystal Ice isn't gonna go down easily. You have to practice more.

Whole team: Yeah!


	3. Chapter 3

_A few days later, Rococo was taking a walk on the beach when he heard someone doing tire practice. He wondered who it could be. He followed the sound and guess who he found!_

Rococo: Italia! Why are you here?

Italia: Oh! Rococo! I was here doing my tire practice.

Rococo: I see. You are not with your brother?

Italia: When he hangs out with Carly, his girlfriend, he forgets me.

Rococo: Don't feel left out!

Italia: I never felt that. After all, Carly is also my friend and a team mate.

Rococo: Right! Mind if I practice with you?

Italia: Why would you wanna practice with me?

Rococo: I heard about you from Daisuke. I wanna get to know you better. Can we be friends?

Italia: Oh! Daisuke told you everything huh? I knew he would. Of course I wanna be friends. I like to make new friends.

Rococo: Thanks. I heard you had a match with Dragorongo today?

Italia: Yeah we did. They lost to us 0-6 score.

Rococo: Whoa! You guys are powerful!

Italia: Not so much.

Rococo: Italia, would you mind if I trained here every day?

Italia: Not at all. I get lonely here sometimes. Having you around to train with will give me company.

Rococo: (blushes) Thanks. Then I guess we will be seeing more of each other now.  
>Italia: I guess we will. Oh! It's getting late. I gotta go now. See you tomorrow.<p>

Rococo: I'll look forward to it! Bye!

Italia: (blushing a bit) Bye!

Italia: (To herself) _ He is so nice. We are friends now. I have seen him before when he was ten. I was just walking by when I saw Daisuke with him, training him with tires. I guess I'll be spending more time with him. He is kind of cute! No Italia, don't think that way! He might like someone else._

_**Italia walked away to Spain's area and went to her lodgings. Her lodging was not at all like other team's lodgings. Her was a huge Bangalore and was very well decorated with a huge field for them to train. Italia went straight to her room and slept.**_

_Italia and Rococo spent many days together at the place. They practice together every day and soon developed a strong bond. Many days passed. Rococo started to feel like Drago was right. He was starting to like her lot. Whenever the wind blew Italia's long hair on to his face, he would be lost in its smell. He was very careful not to hurt her with the tire. He tried several to let her know that he liked her. _


	4. Chapter 4

_**Rococo in the field….**_

Rococo: Hey Daisuke, can we talk for a second?

Diasuke: Sure. What wrong?

Rococo: You told me about Italia right?

Daisuke: Right. So….

Rococo: I kind of like her now. How do I tell her?

Diasuke: Rococo, Italia is a daughter of a Professional soccer player. She is not gonna be impressed easy by you.

Rococo: Still, I want to. How can I? You know how I can right?

Daisuke: Fine. How much time did you spent with her?

Rococo: Every day since I first talked to her. We practice together.

Daisuke: She might already like you, maybe. Just tell her how you feel. Tell her that you like her. Maybe she'll say yes, or maybe no. But if she doesn't say anything, give her time to decide. Ok?

Rococo: Ok. Thanks Daisuke! But how do you know that a girl wants time to decide when she doesn't reply?

Daisuke: Italia told me that. She said, if a girl doesn't reply to a guys feeling of love and walks away, she is asking for time to decide whether she likes him back or not.

Rococo: Okay, I'll try.

Daisuke: Go and practice for now!

Rococo: Yes, Coach!

Rococo ran back to the goalkeeper's position near the goal post and practiced hard for the rest of the day.

_Evening…._

_**Rococo went to the beach to practice with Italia. He was scared but excited because he was going to express his love to the only girl he fell in love with.**_

Italia: Hey Rococo! You ready to practice?

Rococo: You bet!

Italia" Okay! I am pushing the tire! See if you can stop it!

Rococo: Okay.

Italia pushed the tire very hard and it went in the sky. Rococo cam in front of it and stopped it.

Italia: Good!

Rococo: Your turn!

Italia: Okay! Give me all you got!

Rococo: Okay here goes!

**Rococo pushed with all his might. Italia caught it. Before Italia could move, Rococo caught her arms. Italia started to feel like something was gonna happen. She didn't move or turned around.**

Rococo: Italia, I wanna tell you something?

Italia: What?

Rococo: You see… every time I come near you, I feel something… I mean….um…. What I am saying is that…. I think I am falling in love with you. I think about you day and night. I feel free when I am with you and when I am away, I feel like I am away from myself. I love you Italia. Please be mine! I'll make you feel like that special girl that no other guy could.

Italia: (turns around to face him) I feel the same way. I thought the same way about you ever since I first met you. I love you too.

Rococo: I guess we are girlfriend and boyfriend now.

Italia: Yes. I guess so. (Hugs him)

Rococo: (hugs back)

Italia: What about Garshield. He is after me.

Rococo: Why you? He was after Daisuke!

Italia: You don't know what happened after Daisuke ran away.

Rococo: No. Tell me. I know you can trust me.

Italia: Ok. You see. After Daisuke ran away, I was unconscious. Garshield came and took me away. He cured me. When I finally woke up, he said that I have to pay the price of killing his men and his kindness. He said he'd train me and then I'll have to kill Daisuke- A thing I would never do in my life!. And so, he trained me. I had no choice but to do it, or he said that he'd kill me. After a long and hard training, I finally got a chance to run away. So I ran away and after a long time, finally got home. I know all his secrets of his oil trade and all his plans of taking over the world. That's why he wants to kill me!

Rococo: Don't worry. I'll help you. I'll protect you from him and help you overcome him.

Italia: You sure?

Rococo: Yeah of course!

Italia: Thanks Rococo. (Kisses him on cheek)

Rococo: (blushing) you're welcome.

Italia: I gotta go now. It's getting late.

Rococo: I'll see you tomorrow!

Italia: Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

_The next day, Rococo came to the same spot for training with her. He was shocked to see that she wasn't there! Rococo was seriously worried about her._

Rococo: (To himself) where is she! Is she even ok? What if she in trouble and needs me? Oh Italia I just hope you are ok. What to do? I know! I'll go talk to her brother and ask him whether he knows anything about where is Italia.

**Rococo went to Spain's area and searched for Leonardo, Italia's younger brother. He found him standing with his girlfriend, Carly near a shop. He went up to him.**

Rococo: Hey Leonardo, you know anything about where is Italia?

Leonardo: Nope. I haven't seen her since after practice. I thought she went to that beach spot to do tire practice.

Rococo: I didn't find her there. I thought she might be with you.

Leonardo: She not here with me any way.

_**Rococo leaves….**_

Rococo goes back to his own area to see whether she went to visit Daisuke. He just maybe she wants to talk to him.

Rococo: Daisuke, have you seen Italia?

Daisuke: No.

Rococo: Ok than. (Super worried now)

**It was night time by now and Rococo had searched the whole Cotarl's area. Then, somebody told him where she was. He told him that he had seen her go to the Lester Woods. This forest was not far from Little Gigants lodgings. Rococo ran at his top speed towards the woods and entered it.**

Rococo: (to himself) wait for me Italia. I am coming.

**Rococo walked slowly looking from side to side to see if Italia was there. Just then, he saw Italia lying near a tree, unconscious. He ran up to her. He put his arms around her, her head resting on his chest.**

Rococo: Italia! Italia, please open your eyes! Say something, anything! Please wake up Italia! What happened to you! Please look at me. Italia!

Italia: …Rococo… (Faints)

Rococo: Italia! What to do? I'll carry her to my stay area. I hope nothing happens to her. It would be ok. My team would have gone to the bar. It's Sunday after all.

**Rococo slowly picked up Italia bridal style and carried her. She was very light. He looked at her face all the time he carried her, hoping to see the black eyes open but all he saw here the purple eyelids closed. He reached his stay area and took her to his room. He laid her on his bed and sat beside her. He held her hand, worried. He slowly patted her forehead. He truly loved her. He couldn't bear to see her in that condition. He stayed up all night with her, but fell asleep.**

**Italia finally woke up….**

Italia: Huh? Where am I? How did I end up here from the woods? (Turned to the side and saw rococo asleep by the bed side.)

Rococo: ….. (Said nothing)

Italia: Rococo, you rescued me didn't you? I thought nobody would ever come. Rococo (Put her hand through his hair), you take suck good care of me. I LOVE YOU! (Kisses his forehead)

Rococo: Huh? Oh, Italia, you're awake! I am so glad you're safe. I was so worried about you.

Italia: You are the only one who loved me ever so much. I am sorry to make you worry.

Rococo: It's alright! As long and you are safe, I am relaxed. Why did you go in the woods?

Italia: You see, I thought taking the Lester Woods path would be shorter, so I gave it a go. Than I don't know, I saw a shadow of somebody and I suddenly got dizzy. I tried to hold on but I couldn't. I fell down by the tree and went unconscious. Then you came and saved me. I don't know what would have happened to me tonight if you had not come. I was so afraid ever since I saw that shadow.

Rococo: (Taking Italia's hand) you don't need to be scared. I am here, it's gonna be ok. (Hugs her)

Italia: (hugs back) so, (breaks hug) you wanna come with me to the Lester Woods to Investigate?

Rococo: Investigate what?

Italia: The shadow. I think it might have been Garshield's.

Rococo: Ok. I'll help you no matter what.

Italia: Thanks.

Italia goes back to her lodgings…..


	6. Chapter 6

**The next day, Italia and Rococo went to the Lester Woods to investigate. Rococo just didn't let Italia get out of her sight. He was afraid something might happen to her. Rococo and Italia searched all day. The night fell and they were on their way home when they saw someone walk in a distance.**

Rococo: Let's follow it.

Italia: Yes. We should.

**They followed the shadow. Indeed, it was Garshield. They were socked. They followed him into his secret base deep in the forest. They made their way through it. Then, a terrible thing happens! They got separated! Rococo was so worried about Italia. He continued to search for Garshield. He knew that Garshield must have her. While on his way, a big heavy boulder was dropped on him. He dodged it, but it fell on his ankle and it was hurt badly. He still continued. He had chosen Italia over his life and had promised to protect and help her, always. He made his way, and finally, he got out of the secret base into the forest clearing. He found Garshield there standing next to a strange machine. He boldly went up to him.**

Rococo: Where Italia? What did you do to her?

Garshield: Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! I have her alright. I kidnapped her! I am surprised you got here!

Rococo: Release her!

Garshield: Take her! I am out of here anyway!

**Rococo hears a helicopter…..**

Garshield: Take her! (Throws unconscious Italia towards him)

Rococo: (catches Italia in his arms) Italia!

Garshield: Wow! What a love! Too bad it's not gonna last long! Ha! Ha! Ha! (Climbs his helicopter and leaves rococo alone. The machine self-destructs.)

Rococo: Italia! Are you ok? This is my entire fault. Please forgive me! Italia!

Italia: …..Uh. It's not your fault…..

Rococo: Italia? You're ok?

Italia: Ow! Don't worry about me. It's not your fault… It's ok. You're ok right?

Rococo: Of course!

Italia: But your ankle, it's injured badly.

Rococo: Don't worry about me.

Italia: Thanks for saving me, Rococo. I love you.

Rococo: I love you too.

Italia: Let's go home. (Stands up and starts walking with him.)

**Rococo and Italia walked together out of the Lester Woods. Rococo was so glad to see her ok.**


	7. Chapter 7

**For the time being, Rococo and Italia forgot about Garshield. They never heard from him for a while. They had another thing to worry about. Italia now often visited Cotarl area and frequently talked with Daisuke and other members just like before. They all knew she was Rococo's girlfriend and they became good friends with her. You must be wondering what the trouble was that Italia had to be friends with Little Gigants. It was her look-alike sister, Elita Christiano. Elita was year older then Italia, but looked exactly like her! She had the same eyes, same face, same height and same colored hair! They only difference is her hair are curly, straight in case of Italia! Elita is very mean and rude and has a boyfriend too! She hates Italia for being their father's favorite and not at all has the same personality! Elita is already a professional soccer player.**

**Rococo and his team were practicing as usual in their field when Elita visited them. She saw how weak this Little Gigants looked to her. She thought of that way about everyone-weak. Just to test them out, She kicked the soccer ball she carried towards Rococo. It was kicked with an incredible power you would expect a professional player to have! Rococo had not seen her yet standing outside the field.**

Drago: Rococo, watch out!

Rococo: Huh? (Looked towards the ball. The ball hits him in the head.) Ahaaaaaaa!

Daisuke: Rococo! (Ran towards unconscious rococo)

Maxxie: What do you think you're doing Italia? (Mistaking Elita for Italia.) I thought we were friends!

Elita: Friends! I would never have made friends with weak players like you.

Maxxie: What do you talking about? I thought you loved Rococo.

Elita: Rococo and love? Not at all! My boyfriend is much better than Rococo!

Maxxie: What boyfriend? What do you mean to say?

Elita: Just forget it, Losers! (Leaves)

Maxxie: Hey! Come back! Answer me! Italia!

Drago: Let her go. I think we should take Rococo to his room for rest.

Daisuke: He's right. We should. I hope he is not injured too badly to play.

**Daisuke took Rococo to his room and laid him there. Rococo regained Consciousness in few hours.**

Rococo: Uh… Ow! Daisuke… What happened? I thought Italia hit me with a soccer ball.

Daisuke: She kind of did. How do you feel?

Rococo: I am ok. Is it evening?

Daisuke: Yes. Why?

Rococo: I'll meet Italia at practice spot. I wanna know why she did that to me.

Daisuke: What! Why? She might hit you again!

Rococo: I don't care. I love here.

Daisuke: Fine! I guess there is no stopping a lover. Go, but be careful.

Rococo: Thanks Daisuke. I will. Bye.

**Rococo went to the practice spot at the beach. He found Italia already there.**

Italia: Hey Rococo! Ready to practice?

Rococo: (To himself)_ she acts like nothing happened. You know, hitting me with the ball and all. What is up with her?_

Italia: Rococo? Where are you lost to?

Rococo: Why did you do that?

Italia: Do what?

Rococo: You know! Hitting me with the soccer ball!

Italia: I would never do that. I didn't. What's wrong with you?

Rococo: I'll tell you everything you did. (Explained everything that happened)

Italia: What? I never did any of it. How? Wait! It can't be! No! It is!

Rococo: What?

Italia: It's my sister, Elita Christiano. She looks exactly like me except for curly hair!

Rococo: You think it was her!

Italia: Has to be! But she didn't say she'd come to Liacott Island!

Rococo: You really have a look-alike sister?

Italia: Yes! I do. She must be the one who had hit you!

Rococo: Oh Italia! (Holds her arms) I am so sorry for doubting you! I should have had more faith in you.

Italia: I can't believe you doubted me. How could you? I thought you loved me blindly. You don't. You don't think I love you.

Rococo: It's not that! Please do forgive me.

Italia: I just can't believe this. (Crying)

Rococo: I am so sorry for this Italia. (Wipes her tears)

Italia: Don't. (Slaps his hands away) What is the purpose of loving each other if you don't believe in me? (Runs away)

Rococo: Italia! No!

**Rococo followed Italia but lost sight of her. She was quite faster than him and ran off and Rococo lost her. She ran away to Spain's area and went to her room, not even listening to her brother, whom she trusted the most among all her siblings. She laid on her bed, crying out all her tears. She cried all night. Rococo on the other hand went to Cotarl's area and went straight to his room. He sat on his bed think about Italia.**

Rococo: (to himself) Italia. I am really sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I should've believed in you more. Who knows what you're going through for me? I cannot bear to see tears in your eyes. I am sorry I made you cry. Do forgive me. I cannot see you in pain. It pains me that way. Please Italia. I'm probably the worst boyfriend ever. I am so sorry. Don't put yourself through this. Please.


	8. Chapter 8

**The next day, Rococo couldn't wait for practice to be over. He really wished to go to the spot to meet Italia. He meant to say sorry. He really wished to see her again. He thought he had lost her for good. Daisuke could see that he was longing to see her. He also knew that Italia's team practice ends much earlier than their practice. That's how she is always there before them. He let the team go off a little early from practice. Rococo quickly rushed towards the practice area to meet her, only to find out that she is not there! He knew that she was angry at him and she wouldn't show up. He went back to Cotarl's area and just took some rest for half an hour.**

**He decided to take a walk on the island. Maybe he'd go to the mall- yeah that sounded well. He went to the mall on a walk. Who do you think he saw at the mall? It was Italia! She was taking a walk with her brother, Leonardo. Rococo really wished to talk to her, but if he would talk now, Leonardo will fight him off for his older sister. Italia saw him too. She was still upset with so, so she tried to ignore him by dragging Leonardo in the direction away from Rococo. Leonardo was just trying to cheer her up after what had happed with Rococo, so he totally listened.**

A few days later…..

**Italia was walking alone on the beach. She was all alone. She was of course thinking Rococo. She thought that maybe she was doing wrong. She should've just believed Rococo and not ignore him like that. She knew that Elita could trick anyone into thinking that she is Italia. Italia was completely lost in thought when suddenly, somebody caught her by the arms. Who do you think it was? **

Italia: Hey! Huh? Garshield!

Garshield: Ha! I've got you now!

Italia: Let me go! Unhand me!

Garshield: Why would I do that? (Pulls out a cloth a puts it on her mouth and nose)

Italia: Hey! Uh...… I can't… (Faints)

Garshield: You can't run anymore. I'll lock you up forever. Your brilliant mind may still be of my use like it was before you ran away.

**Garshield took Italia away to that same base in Lester Woods and locked her up in a jail. When Italia finally woke up, she cried to get out, but she couldn't. Now she really wished she had made up with Rococo. He would have helped her. He would have saved her like always. Now he thinks that she doesn't want to see him again.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Rococo on the other side still wished he could meet her again. He visited the Spain's area to ask his brother of how Italia was doing. **

Rococo: Hey Leonardo! How is Italia?

Leonardo: Haven't you heard? She is missing!

Rococo: Missing? (Panicking)

Leonardo: Yes! She went to the beach yesterday. I haven't heard of her since!

Rococo: Oh no! I have to go now!

Leonardo: Where?

Rococo: I just have to! I have no time to waste! (Runs off)

Carly: You think he knows where Italia is?

Leonardo: If he does, I hope he succeeds in rescuing her.

**Rococo knew that Garshield must have kidnapped her again. Who knows what he might do to her. Rococo had to get there and fast. He went straight to the Lester Woods and to Garshield's secret base. He made his way through it as he remembered the passage and found Garshield in his lab.**

Rococo: Garshield, Where is she?

Garshield: I know you'd come for her. Its loser love after all. There is nothing you can do about it. I have locked her up somewhere.

Rococo: Than take this. X Blast V3 (kicks his soccer ball at Garshields machine and breaks it)

Garshield: Stop it you brat!

Rococo: Than tell me where my Italia is.

Garshield: Forget it! That machine was useless anyway.

Rococo: Fine. (Uses X Blast V3 again and breaks off another machine)

Garshield: HEY!

Rococo: Tell me!

Garshield: Never.

Rococo: Fine then. (Prepares to destroy another machine)

Garshield: No! Wait! I'll tell you. Just stop.

Rococo: Show me then!

**Garshield Showed him in the camera where she was. Rococo acted fast. He quickly pressed the open all button and all the jails flew open. He then pressed the self destruct button.**

Computer: The base will Self-destruct in 30 sec.

Garshield: What did you just do!

Rococo: What I had to do!

Garshield: You and Italia will die here in this base anyway. I am off. (Exited through the door and climbed his helicopter and flew off)

Rococo: I am coming Italia!

**Rococo ran down the hallway and to the jail where Italia stood, surprised how the jail opened. Rococo just grabbed her in his arms and ran. Luckily he made it just in time out of that place was destroyed in a huge blast. Rococo and Italia stood by a tree to rest.**

Italia: Rococo? You still came even when you knew I was angry at you.

Rococo: It doesn't really matter. I love you and would never let anything hurt you.

Italia: Rococo, I'm sorry. I overreacted. I should have known that Elita could fool anyone into thinking that it was me. I must have given you a lot of pain.

Rococo: Not at all Italia! It's my fault. I should have had more faith in you. I just got fooled away by your rude sister.

Italia: So, forgive and forget?

Rococo: Sure. (Hugs her)

Italia: (Hugs back)

**After this, Rococo walked Italia back to her area and walked back to his own lodgings to get some rest. They had a match with Souline( another team in FFI 2) tomorrow after all.**


	10. Chapter 10

**The next day, Rococo and his team went for their match with Souline to the stadium. Italia was there in the audience with Lampard, her team mate, to cheer them on. Lampard came with his captain only because she insisted. He would rather hang out with his girlfriend Amelie, another member of Blazing Teens. Rococo's match was going pretty well. They were beating Souline 4-0. Rococo looked many times at Italia cheering him during his match. It inspired him to play better. He didn't want to let down Italia.**

**Rococo had promised to meet Italia at their tire practice spot after the match was over. He went there after the match to meet Italia.**

Rococo: Hey Italia!

Italia: Hi! Great match.

Rococo: Thanks! It was only because you were there to cheer me on.

Italia: (blushes)

Rococo: Wanna sit down at the beach?

Italia: Don't you want to practice today?

Rococo: I thought maybe we could sit together and talk a little today.

Italia: Okay. (Wanted to do it too)

**Italia sat down beside Rococo on the soft beach sand. Rococo slowly put his arm around her. Italia let her head rest on his shoulder. It felt really nice. Italia simply couldn't have wished for a better moment for this. They watched the sunset together and talked.**

Rococo: Italia?

Italia: Yes Rococo.

Rococo: I wanted to ask you something.

Italia: What?

Rococo: It's about your Elita.

Italia: Okay.

Rococo: Why is she like that? I mean, why so rude, specially to you?

Italia: That's a story I don't speak very often.

Rococo: It's ok if you don't wanna talk about it.

Italia: No! No! It's not that. I'll tell you.

Rococo: Ok then!

Italia: You see, Elita is my older sister, but there is one more brother older then her. It's Johnny. We all were always together. Johnny was wise and kind. If any of my siblings had any problem with anything, they'd consult me or Johnny. Elita's decisions always ended in disaster, so no one ever consulted her. This used to make her angry. To keep her satisfied, Dad always gave her the most expensive stuff and this made her personality like that of a wealthy person- always greedy and want better things! None of aunts and uncles ever praised her. They thought she was too choosy and badly behaved. I was well-behaved because I never forced my Dad to buy me what I want. After me and Johnny defeated a team that was actually training to be professionals at their test, Elita really was jealous. I became Dad's favorite after this. She tried several times to get rid of me, like the time when she left me in the forest. Thank goodness Johnny found me! That's why she is rude to everyone. We call her Rude Ruby because she is rude and loves rubies. This is the reason she is rude to everyone. She says that no one cares about her, so why should she care about anyone? You see, all in all, this is all her because of her behavior.

Rococo: That's why she tried to get you break-up with me. She did it because she hates you and wants everything to go bad for you.

Italia: Exactly.

Rococo: How come you both look the same?

Italia: It's because we both resemble our mother. We looked exactly the same before- I mean no curly hair of Elita. We had straight long red hair. Elita loved styling her hair with curls and other hair styles. But then, Elita overdid it with styling and her hair went curly permanently. Elita didn't like that, but at least it gave us a way to distinguish me and her.

Rococo: I see.

Italia: I knew you would. You're the only one who understands me completely.

Rococo: It's because ever since you came in my life, I felt complete. I feel like, I am lucky to have a girl like you. I never liked a girl before you or no girl ever liked me, but seeing you makes me feel like we were made for each other.

Italia: I feel the same way about you.

Rococo: (kisses Italia's head and hugs her)

**They around for hours and then went back home. Italia seemed a bit dreamy that day at her lodging. Leonardo couldn't help thinking about how everything went between her and Rococo. But Fiona, Italia's closest friend, pulled him off from the door of her room.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Three days later….**

**Italia went off with her team for a match against Sacred Dragonoid. Italia was of course the teams captain and goalkeeper, it was only natural that she was on the field. Leonardo, the forward was faster than the players of Sacred Dragonoid while Lampard was an excellent shooter for goal. Italia looked forwards to seeing Rococo after the match. He and the rest of his team were probably practicing right now. While think about Rococo….**

MC: GOAL! Sacred Dragonoid has got a point!

Italia: Oh no! I am so sorry guys!

Amelie: It's ok. We understand. It is not like we have not been in a relationship!

Italia: But I let my guard down because of it.

Jake: It's alright. We all made such mistakes when we started!

Italia: I remember. I recall that you missed all the passes in the match when you were thinking about Linda.

Everyone: (chuckles)

Italia: (joining in their laughter)

Leonardo: Ok guys! Let's finish this!

Everyone: Yeah!

Italia: You got that right bro!

**The match was over. Blazing Teens won 6-2 against the Sacred Dragonoid. Italia went to go to the practice spot after a break of half an hour. She met Rococo there. She and Rococo did some practice and then sat down at the beach. Italia sat down and Rococo sat behind her and just put his arms around her.**

Rococo: I wanted to bring you a flower for you but there is no flower as pretty as you!

Italia: Oh Rococo!

Rococo: I heard that you like singing.

Italia: Oh! It's really not that good….

Rococo: Sing a song for me.

Italia: Rococo? I am nervous around you. I can't.

Rococo: Please. For me.

Italia: Oh alright. But just for you.

Rococo: (Smiling)

Italia: This is the song called "leave it all to me"

(Music)

**Italia sings…..**

I know

You see

Somehow the world will change for me

And feel so wonderful

Live life, breath air

I know somehow we're gonna get there

And feel so wonderful

I will make you change your mind

There things happen all the time

And it's all reaaaaaaaaal

I'm telling you just how I feel

So wake up the members of my nation

It's your turn to be

There's no chance unless you take one

Every time, just see the brightest side of every situation

Some things are meant to be, so give me your best and leave the rest to me.

Leave it all to me…

I know it's time to raise the hand and draw some line

And be so wonderful…..

Gold and Sunshine

I know somehow it's be mine

And be so wonderful

Show me what you can become

There's a dream in everyone

And it's all reaaaaaaaaal!

I'm telling you just how I feel

So wake up the members of my nation

It's your turn to be

There's no chance unless you take one

Every time, just see the brightest side of every situation

Some things are meant to be, so give your best and leave the rest to me

Leave it all to me

(Leave it all to me)

So make it mine

And see it through

You know you won't be free until you

Wake up the members of my nation

It's your turn to be

There is no chance unless you take one

Every time, just see the brightest side of every situation

Some things are meant to be, so give your best and leave the rest to me

Leave it all to me (leave it all to me)

Leave it all to me

Just leave it all to me.

Rococo: You're voice is just as beautiful as they say.

Italia: Wait a minute! Who said?

Rococo: They people of the Spain's area. They told me you perform once a week with your team mates at the Rockz Club.

Italia: I guess you found that out too.

Rococo: Why didn't you tell me?

Italia: I was nervous. Besides, that's just a club where I perform nothing more. Its not like I am real singer.

Rococo: You are to me.

Italia: (Blushing) Rococo….

Rococo: SSHHHHHH! (Hugs her from behind)

**Italia and Rococo spent an hour just together….**

Italia: Look at time, I gotta go now.

Rococo: I guess you're brother would be worried.

Italia: No way! He knows I got you now. Now that you're by my side, he can be Carly all the time.

Rococo: I see. Bye. (Kisses her on cheek)

Italia: Bye! (Hugs him)


	12. Chapter 12

**The same night, at Garshield's new secret base…**

Garshield: So, you think you can capture her for me?

? : Yes, Garshield sir.

Garshield: Very well. Don't fail me.

? : You can be sure you have success by your side if I'm here.

Garshield: If we get that lover out of the way, she is ours.

?: True. Leave it to me

Garshield: I leave it you, Elita Christiano

**The next day, Italia was taking a walk alone at the mall. She was just looking around when Elita just came running up to her.**

Elita: Hey! Italia!

Italia: Hey! Why did you shoot Rococo the other day?

Elita: That was just to test that whether he loved you enough to approach you after you would kick him!

Italia: Ok…..

Elita: I am going to the mountain side. But I am all alone, could you come with me?

Italia: Why would you wanna go with me?

Elita: You're the only one of my siblings who is free for now. Leonardo is on a date with Carly and Johnny is in Paris right now.

Italia: I guess I could go. I am free anyway.

Elita: Let's go then!

**And so, Elita and Italia went to the mountain side together. The finally reached the mountain side.**

Elita: Wanna try getting to that cave?

Italia: Why should we climb to that cave?

Elita: Oh so you're scared!

Italia: Am not!

Elita: Then climb with me. Race you to the top!

Italia: sure!

**They both climbed up. Elita won the race of climb up to the cave. She got in first and waited for Italia to catch up. Italia reached the top.**

Italia: I guess you win!

Elita: You fell right into my trap!

Italia: What!

Elita: That right! (Catches Italia and pushes her into a hole very deep inside the cave!)

Italia: What are you doing, Elita?

Elita: You can't possibly climb up this hole! Now for your lover!

Italia: Why are you doing this?

Elita: I joined Garshield! If I can get rid of your hero, nothing can stop me from getting rid of you and becoming the most respectful in the family!

Italia: Don't you dare lay a finger on Rococo!

Elita: You think you can stop me? You can't even climb out of the hole! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!

Italia: He wouldn't fall for it! He knows you have curly hair and mine are straight! Your hair are permanently curly, you cannot straighten them!

Elita: What do you think I bought this wig for? (Takes out a wig and puts it on. It was same as Italia's real hair! Straight and red)

Italia: So you're gonna pretend to be me and drag him in your trap?

Elita: Exactly.

Italia: Elita, if anything happened to Rococo, I won't spare you!

Elita: You can't stop me now. (Leaves Italia alone in the cave)

Italia: No!


	13. Chapter 13

**Elita went off and left Italia alone. According to her plan, she was going to meet Rococo and the tire practice spot where Italia and Rococo used to hang out. Then, pretending to go on a walk with him, she'll lure him to Medinnora Woods, forest near the beach where she had set up a trap to kill Rococo. She came to the spot and met Rococo there. **

**Note: All italic text is what the character is thinking inside. Elita here is acting as Italia.**

Rococo: Hi Italia, what took you so long? It's not like you being late here for practice.

Elita (as Italia): Sorry. I was just kind of busy with Leonardo.

Rococo: _Busy with Leonardo? Isn't he with Carly at this time? _Oh ok. Let's practice.

Elita: I was thinking maybe we could skip that and spend some time together.

Rococo: Okay. _Without any practice at all? What is up with you?_

**Rococo and Elita sat down. Elita just cuddled with Rococo. She held him so tightly, the way Italia never did!**

Elita: Isn't the sunset pretty?

Rococo: It is! _You never cuddle so much. Something is defiantly wrong._Italia, is there something wrong with your hair? They are not silky as they are usually and there is no smell of roses in them.

Elita: _Is he noticing the change in me? _I didn't use the same shampoo today!

Rococo: Oh ok.

Elita: Let's take a walk in Medinnora Forest!

Rococo: Why there?

Elita: The wind feels great there. It will be good if it were the just the two of us.

Rococo: I guess we could.

Elita: Great. Let's go!

**Elita dragged Rococo to the Woods. It was nearby the beach. Rococo couldn't help noticing a change in Italia. He knew she never forced him to do something or ever changed shampoo. He also noticed a change in her voice and could defiantly tell that something was wrong. They went deeper into the Woods.**

Rococo: Where are we going Italia?

Elita: Hush up and follow me.

Rococo: Okay! _You never spoke to me rudely!_

**On the other side, the cave in which Italia was:-**

Italia: Almost made it! (Climbs out of the hole)

Italia: Finally, after a long struggle of one and a half hour, I am out! But no time to waste! Rococo is in trouble. I have to stop Elita.

**Italia ran out of the cave and ran straight to the practice spot. She knew that Elita would have met up with Rococo there. She reached the place only to find that there was nobody there. She saw a man standing there.**

Italia: Hello there. Have you seen Rococo, the captain of Little Gigants?

Man: Yeah! I saw him walking with you into the Medinnora Woods over there. How come you're here?

Italia: No time to explain! I gotta go. Bye! (Runs off) _It must be Elita. I just hope it's not too late._

Man: Bye! _What a weird girl!_


	14. Chapter 14

**Italia ran straight into the Woods.**

**On the other side, Elita was running with Rococo now. She reached the spot where she had set up the trap, underground. When she finally stopped, they both fell into a hole and to Rococo's surprise; there was a lab under the ground! This was probably the lab Garshield used before Italia discovered it. There was huge axe there which Elita had meant to use to kill Rococo. She picked it up.**

Rococo: Italia, what do you think you're doing!

Elita: Ha! You didn't figure it out? I am not Italia! I am… (Takes off the wig) Elita!

Rococo: I should have known. My Italia would never do such things like you've been doing since I met you at the practice spot. Where is Italia? What did you do to her?

Elita: Oh I left her in a cave in a mountain! After you, it's her turn.

Rococo: You may kill me but don't you dare touch a single hair of my Italia!

Elita: Aw! That's exactly what she said! Time to finish you!

Rococo: No!

**Elita just raised the axe when…..**

Italia: Stop it older sister!

Rococo: Italia!

Elita: How did you get here?

Italia: I managed to climb out. It's true that I grazed my hands and knees but I will bear all pain for Rococo.

Rococo: _Italia!_

Elita: Fine! I'll start by finishing you!

**Elita tried to push Italia backwards but Italia manage to catch her hand and push her back. Elita fell down with a loud thud and in the meantime, Italia picked up a stick and hit Elita on the head pretty hard. Elita fainted because of it.**

Rococo: Italia!

Italia: Rococo… (Faints)

Rococo: Italia! (Catches her) You've been through a lot for me. You need to rest.

**Rococo carried Italia out of the base. He left Elita alone there, for he knew Garshield would help her. He took her to their practice spot and laid her on the beach. He sat by her side, waiting for her to wake up. Half an hour passed.**

Italia: Uh… Where am I?

Rococo: You're at the beach and you're safe!

Italia: Rococo, are you ok? Are you hurt?

Rococo: I am fine. Compared to me, you're much wounded.

Italia: I am used to it. Garshield's hard training did make me tough.

Rococo: Thanks for saving me. I don't know what your sister might have done if it weren't for you!

Italia: You know I wouldn't have let her done it. I love you.(Hugs him)

Rococo: I love you too. (Hugs back)

Italia: It's getting late. We should get some rest.

Rococo: You're right. Let's just go back to our lodgings.

Italia: Oh yeah. I am performing with my friends tomorrow at the Rockz Club. You'll come right?

Rococo: Won't miss it for the world!

**Italia said goodbye and went back to her lodging. Leonardo was obviously too curious to know what took her too long. She told her whole team what happened.**

Leonardo: You're love story is like one in a billion sis!

Carly: That's so true. Rococo and you get to go on so many adventures!

Italia: I know! But it was dangerous. Elita could have killed one of us.

Leonardo: Same old Rude Ruby (Elita) eh?

Everyone: (laughing)

**Rococo told Daisuke and his team mates about what happened too. **

Daisuke: I wouldn't think Elita could have chosen anything then doing that. Italia told me a lot about her!

Drago: Hey Rococo! How come you get to go so many adventures with her?

Rococo: It's not like I wish for it to happen!

Maxxie: You never liked a girl. Now that you like one, she is like a one in a millions.

Everyone: (laughing)


	15. Chapter 15

**Rococo had promised to come to Rockz Club in Spain's area to watch Italia perform. The next morning….**

Rococo: Daisuke, can I go to Spain's area today?

Daisuke: Why?

Rococo: I just wanted to go to Spain's area to watch Italia perform.

Daisuke: Perform? Where?

Rococo: She sings once in a week at this club called Rockz Club so I thought maybe I could go and watch it too.

Daisuke: Singing has always been one of Italia's talents. Of course you can go.

Rococo: Thanks. Have you actually ever heard her sing?

Daisuke: Lots of times! She would sing the songs she wrote herself while she would do her tire practice with me.

Rococo: Oh I see. You did train her when she was little.

Daisuke: True. Now go for your training.

Rococo: Thanks again, Daisuke!

**Rococo trained as hard as he did every day. He went to the Rockz Club at night to watch Italia and her team mates perform. Italia was the one to perform first. Rococo met Leonardo and his girlfriend Carly there.**

Rococo: What a crowd!

Carly: It's always this crowded when Italia performs. People love to hear her sing!

Rococo: I guess we'll just sit down here.

Leonardo: Oh yeah. You should meet Italia after she performs. Then you could take her for a walk alone, Rococo!

Rococo: That's a good idea. Is Italia gonna perform solo?

Carly: Nope! Fiona, our team mate, is gonna perform with her.

Rococo: Oh ok.

**Lights turn off…..**

**Announcement: Ladies and Gentlemen! Put your hands together for the most popular singers of the Rockz Club, Italia and Fiona. This time there song is "Like Whoa!"**

**Audience: (all making noises and whistling)**

**Italia and Fiona appear on the stage as lights turn on towards them. ****Italia had her hair open and was wearing a black jeans, a red shirt and black jacket on it. Fiona followed the same trend. Fiona had purple hair, all curled up although they were usually straight.**

**Note: Italic lyrics are the ones sung by Fiona. Bold lyrics are the ones which both are singing. Normal font ones are of Italia.**

Life is good I can't complain

I mean I could but no one listening

Your image overwhelms my brain

And it feels good.

Good, good.

_Now I am rolling my window down_

_I love the wind but I hate the sound_

_You're like a tattoo that I can't remove_

_And it feels good_

_It feels good, it feels good._

**Like a roller coaster ride**

**Holding' on white knuckle like**

**Whoa, whoa**

Can't believe I am like

**Whoa, whoa**

Got me feeling like

_Up and down and side to side_

Every inch of me is like

**Whoa, whoa**

Got me feeling like

**Whoa, whoa**

Got me feeling like

**Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa)**

_In the morning it begins again_

_Feels like I'm falling better, strap me in_

I think I am running out of oxygen

And it feels good

It feels good, it feels good

**Like a roller coaster ride**

**Holding' on white knuckle like**

**Whoa, whoa **

Can't believe I am like

**Whoa, whoa**

Got me feeling like

_Up and down and side to side_

Every inch of me is like

**Whoa, whoa**

Got me feeling like

**Whoa, whoa**

Got me feeling like

_My inhibitions are beginning to let go_

_The situation I can't help but lose control_

_You're an infliction that I cannot seem to break_

It feels good, it feels good

I'm holding on

_Holding, holding, holding, holding, holding, holding_

_I am holding on_

Like a roller coaster ride

Like I'm running a red light

Like a rocket ship in flight

There's nothing else that makes me feel like

**Whoa**

_Like a roller coaster, whoa_

_Holding on white knuckles whoa_

Once you let your love in whoa

Every inch of me is like

**Whoa, whoa**

Got me feeling like

**Whoa, whoa**

Got me feeling like

**Whoa, whoa**

Got me feeling like

Over...

Audience: !

Rococo: Italia you are awesome!

**Italia and Fiona exit the stage….**

Leonardo: You should probably go meet Italia.

Rococo: Won't she be with Fiona?

Carly: Fiona will go with her boyfriend, Jimmy.

Leonardo: There she goes. Go ahead Rococo, we'll be here to listen other people perform.

Rococo: Ok. (Goes to find Italia)

**Rococo found Italia outside the club.**

Rococo: You were awesome! You're great at singing.

Italia: (Blushing) Thanks…

Rococo: Wanna go for a walk at the beach?

Italia: I would love too.

**Rococo and Italia went for a walk together at the beach. They talked about their upcoming matches. It was getting late, so Italia and Rococo went back to their stay area. What a night for Rococo. When Rococo reached his stay area…**

Daisuke: You enjoyed?

Rococo: A lot! Italia's voice is just charming!

Daisuke: That's what anyone who hears her sings say!

Rococo: I am tired now. I am going to bed. Where are others?

Daisuke: They went to the club.

Rococo: Oh. I see. Ok good night!

Diasuke: Good night.

**Rococo went to bed.**


	16. Chapter 16

**The next day, Italia and her team was practicing. But something was worrying them. It was about their upcoming match and they had no information about this team they were up against. Italia was deeply in thoughts. **

Italia: (To herself) _Maybe Rococo knows something about this team. I'll ask him when I go for tire practice. No, I shouldn't! I'll only make him worry about me when I will go for the match. I'll keep it to myself._

Amelie: Here I come, Italia!

Italia: Huh? (Floating out of thought)

Amelie: Dark shade! (Amelie kicked the ball. It went straight to Italia with its purple and black fog surrounding it and deep purple aura around it.)

Italia: (pulled out her hand but couldn't stop it!)

Fiona: Something wrong, captain?

Italia: No it's ok. Good job Amelie!

Amelie: We know you're worried about our match tomorrow. We all are.

Leonardo: Yeah sis! Don't worry, we'll make it through!

Linda: He's right! Don't we always!

Italia: You're right. Let's just practice hard and aim for it.

Everyone: Yeah!

**After practice, Italia left for her tire practice with Rococo. She waited there for him. Rococo arrived 15 minutes after she did.**

Rococo: Hi Italia!

Italia: Hey.

Rococo: What's wrong? You look down.

Italia: It's nothing. Let's just practice.

Rococo: Ok. _Something is defiantly up!_

**Italia and Rococo practice for about an hour. All this time, Rococo notice that Italia wasn't as enthusiastic as she was every day. After practice, they sat down together to talk.**

Rococo: Italia?

Italia: Yes, Rococo.

Rococo: Something is bothering you. I can tell from your face and behavior today. What is up?

Italia: I told you, it's nothing.

Rococo: No. Something is wrong. You know you can share it with me.

Italia: Fine.

Rococo: (smiles)

Italia: Ok, here's the thing. There is this team called team Hydra we're going against in a match tomorrow. But we have no idea what kind of team it is or anything about their abilities. So I was thinking how are we going to take them on with no information at all? Do you know anything about team Hydra?

Rococo: No I don't! That's okay. You'll make it through.

Italia: Now that you've said that, I don't wanna let you down.

Rococo: Don't worry. I'll be there tomorrow at the stadium to watch the match.

Italia: Thanks. With you there to cheer me on, I'll be sure to win.

Rococo: (smiles)

Italia: I have to go. It's getting late. You should get some rest too.

Rococo: You're right. Bye

Italia: Bye!


	17. Chapter 17

**The next day…..**

**Italia and her team went for their match against team Hydra. Italia, after getting dressed up for the match, was walking along the hallway when she stumbled upon a familiar face. **

Italia: Elita! What are you doing here? I thought you were in that Lab where you tried to kill Rococo!

Elita: Ha! I wasn't gonna stay there forever you know. Garshield took me away. Aren't you surprised to know that I'm the captain of team Hydra?

Italia: What! You're their captain!

Elita: Of course. I need to win against you to carry on to the semi-finals! After that, I'll defeat that Rococo of yours in semi-finals and crush his dreams. Then it's just you and me.

Italia: Don't forget, sister! If you lose, you're out of the tournaments! I am not gonna let you crush my or Rococo's dreams!

Elita: That is yet to be settled! The match begins in 15 minutes. See if you can beat my team!

Italia: I bet your Coach is Garshield!

Elita: Nope! It's one of his minions! You'll regret this day! (Elita Leaves)

Italia: _It doesn't matter. I'll beat her! I have faith in my team. Normally I don't care to win, but I have to settle this, once and for all that who the better of us, Elita or me?_

**Few minutes later, Team Blazing Teens and Hydra are on the field and are ready for Hydra's kin off. Rococo, who was standing in the crowd, was also surprised to see Elita as the captain of Hydra. Rococo just stood there, anxious of Italia who was at the goalkeeper's position.**

**Whistle blew…..**

MC: The match begins and here the team Hydra runs over to Blazing Teens goal post. But look, here comes Lampard to steal the ball but he misses it!

Fiona: I won't let you do this! (Tries to steal the ball)

Hydra's player: (passes it to Elita running right next to him)

Fiona: What!

Elita: Here I come, Italia!

Italia: Bring it!

Elita: Dark Raiders V2 (shoots the ball)

Italia: God Hand Z (makes a Z with her finger, then puts her hand out and a huge arm pops out. Italia catches the ball) Leonardo! (Passes it to her brother)

Leonardo: You got it sis! Lampard, let's do this.

**Leonardo, Lampard and Carly ran towards the other side of the field, dodging and passing the ball to prevent the other team from stealing the ball.**

Lampard: Here I come!

Hydra's goalkeeper: Bring it Wimp!

Lampard: Icy Cyclone! (Shoots the ball but the goalkeeper catches it)

**Leonardo and Carly manage to steal the ball back and bring to the Hydra's goal post once again. They meant to do a combination technique.**

Leonardo and Carly: Lampard! Let's go!

Lampard: I'm with you!

Leonardo, Carly and Lampard: Tri Force V3 (Shoot the ball all together. Golden aura surrounds the ball and it flies off to the goalkeeper at an amazing speed)

Hydra's goalkeeper: I can't! (He couldn't stop it this time and the Team Blazing team got a goal.

Elita: This isn't over yet!

**First half ends with Blazing teens leading with the score of 4-5 against that team. **


	18. Chapter 18

**After the break….**

Elita: (To herself) this is where the real game begins!

**The whistle blew and Elita with some of her team mates made her way to the goal post. The other members of Blazing Teens tried to stop her, but they were they dodged them all. **

Elita: Now you'll see my true power!

Italia: I'm ready!

Elita: Darknoid! (A huge dragon with large wings appeared behind her! It had combination of purple and black colors in its scales! Elita kicked the ball and whizzed off in an instant)

Rococo: _Watch out, Italia!_

Italia: God Hand Z (makes a Z with her finger and huge hand pops out. But Italia was unable to stop the ball!)

MC: Goal! Team Hydra is in the lead! Thanks to their captain, Elita Christiano!

Italia: I couldn't stop it! It was too powerful!

Leonardo: Don't worry Italia! We'll play extra tougher and make sure they don't get to you again!

Italia: Okay.

**The second half just went on like that. Blazing Teens didn't let Hydra score and nor did Hydra let Blazing Teens score. The score didn't change with Hydra in lead with the score of 5-6. It was almost about to end when…**

Elita: They are gonna loose!

Italia: Think again Elita!

**Italia had left the goalpost and was running to score! Leonardo, Lampard and Carly were running with her. Together, they dodged the players of Hydra. In the end, Italia was face to face with Hydra's goalkeeper!**

Italia: This is the technique I've been saving! It's time to show it!

Elita: Go ahead. My goalkeeper is strong enough to handle you're techniques anyway. You're a goalkeeper after all!

Italia: Here goes! Dragonoid! (a dragon appeared behind Italia. It was exactly like that of Elita but had Combination of Red and orange colors and fire element! Italia kicked the ball with fire blazing hot on the ball as it made its way to the goalkeeper at an incredible speed!)

Goalkeeper: (tried to stop it but couldn't)

MC: Goal! Blazing Teens are finally in the lead!

Elita: That's Dragonoid, the counterpart and the rival of my Darknoid! How did you master it?

Italia: With hard work and belief!

**Whistle blows**

MC: The tournaments are over with Blazing Teens winning! What a match!

Blazing Teens (all members): We won!

Elita: (kneeling to Garshield who happen to come there) I have failed you. Forgive me, Garshield.

Garshield: You and your team are no use to us! (Leaves her there)

**Elita and her team walk away from there. Italia and her team cheered on their victory. Leonardo and Italia were especially happy to have beat their older sister! **

**Italia was walking in the hallway after the match when she saw Rococo at he distance. She ran up and hugged him!**

Italia: Oh Rococo! Did you see that?

Rococo: I did! You were awesome. You defeated your sister! Although I was surprise to see her!

Italia: I had quite given up the hope, but you revived my belief! Thanks!

Rococo: Anything for you!

**Italia and Rococo went off walking to mall. They had a great talk and enjoyed drinks together! They stayed together all evening. After that, Italia went back to her area for some rest. She was very tired from her match and went straight to bed.**


	19. Chapter 19

**The next day…**

**It was evening as usual and Italia and Rococo were at their tire practice spot. They practiced together as usual and then sat down on the beach to talk.**

Rococo: I guess we both are in the semi-finals!

Italia: I guess that's that. After this, it's your team vs. mine!

Rococo: Let's not jump to conclusion. You still have your match with Crystal Ice in the semi-finals the day after tomorrow.

Italia: Same goes for you, your match the very next day after mine.

Rococo: I know! Let's aim for the best!

Italia: Yeah.

**Italia and Rococo talked for about an hour. Then Italia and Rococo left for their stay area. **

**Day after tomorrow…..**

**Italia and her team went for their match against Crystal Ice.**

**During the match…..**

Italia: (thinking) I have to win if I wish to have a match with Rococo!

**A player of Crystal Ice shoots the ball but Italia stops it. She passes the ball to Leonardo who takes the ball and scores! Their match ended with Blazing Teens winning and qualified in the finals.**

**The next day, Rococo and his team had to go for their match against Phoenix, a team that qualified in the semi-finals! Rococo and his team had a hard time dealing with this team but with a little effort and Daisuke's advice, they qualified in the finals! The match between Blazing Teens and Little Giants was to be in two days. Rococo and Italia had just two days together!**

**The day before their match….**

**At the tire practices spot, Italia and Rococo sat by the beach for the last time. They really wished that FFI 2 didn't have to end so quickly. Then they could be together for longer. Sure they had been through a lot since they met, strange stuff involving Garshield and Elita. But Rococo wasn't going to just forget it.**

Rococo: Italia?

Italia: Yes, Rococo.

Rococo: I was thinking about our match tomorrow.

Italia: Same here. Just play fair. Don't hold yourself back.

Rococo: What about you?

Italia: I'll play I usually do. I'll give all I got, just like you.

Rococo: No. I mean, don't you wanna win?

Italia: Win or lose, it doesn't really matter to me. I play soccer for fun.

Rococo: What would you think if we actually won?

Italia: Nothing much. You see, the moment I was shown to my father at birth, the first thing he said was, "This is Italia, a future professional soccer player. Just like me!" And that's how it is. Even if I lose here, I'll still become a professional soccer player and carry on with my dream. What's more, the first rule of every game is that one team will one and the other will lose! You can't fight with that rule now can you!

Rococo: So you really aren't gonna mind if we actually won?

Italia: Not at all! I say that if you win, encourage those to lost to you and if you lose, praise the winners!

Rococo: You know what? I've really come to admire you. I only wish all soccer players could be like you!

Italia: Just promise me that you'll play fair! Promise me you won't hold yourself back! It won't be any fun if you'll go easy on me.

Rococo: I promise.

Italia: This could be the last match we'll play together; I wanna make it a good memory forever. (Hugs him)

Rococo: I'll promise to make it the best match you ever had. (Hugs back)

Italia: look at the time! We should go to our stay areas now. We have a match tomorrow and we need to get proper rest.

Rococo: You're right. See you tomorrow! Bye!

Italia: Bye!


	20. Chapter 20

**The next day…**

**Italia and was in her team's dressing room getting ready for her match against Little Gigants. It was the final match and finally Blazing Teens was going to have the match they wanted! Italia and her team were all set to go for the match.**

Italia: I wonder what type of players are Little Gigants. I know about Rococo since I've been practicing with him for almost since FFI 2 started. But I have no idea about the other players.

Leonardo: Thinking about it won't help much. We always play for fun!

Italia: I know! Let's give it everything we got.

Everyone: Yeah!

**In Rococo's dressing room…**

Rococo: Daisuke, I'm excited to finally have a match with someone trained by you!

Daisuke: Good! Remember, Italia is very skilled. She was so powerful that she could master a month's training technique in a week like I told you! You have seen her in a match too, you may know better.

Rococo: But I'm not giving up! I'll give it all I've got! Cause….. That's what Italia wants.

Daisuke: That girl always played for fun!

Rococo: Okay everyone! Let's do this!

Whole team: Yeah!

**On the field…**

MC: Here we are, at the finals of FFI. We have the team Blazing Teens and their competitors Little Gigants!

**Whistle blows!**

MC: Here we start off with Little Gigants Kick off!

**Goushu ran with the ball along with Drago and Maxxie. Goushu ran with the ball into the Blazing Teen's side but the ball was stolen by Lampard who now ran with Leonardo to score. Other players of Little Gigants tried to stop him Leonardo but he passed the ball to Lampard. Amelie managed to make it all the way to the goal post too. They were going for a combinational technique.**

Lampard: Let's do it Amelie!

Amelie: Right back at you!

Amelie and Lampard: Extrasensory! (Lampard and Amelie crossed legs and kicked the ball together bring the two elements, Darkness and Lightening together to make an incredible power!)

Rococo: God Hand X! (Couldn't stop it)

MC: Goal! Blazing Teens is in the lead.

Rococo: _Too powerful! _

**Now Goushu was running with Drago and Maxxie to the goal post. Passing the ball, they made it to the goal post and were about to shoot. Italia, the goal keeper was very excited!**

Drago: Take this! Double Jaw!

Italia: Humph! Easy! Dragon fire! (A dragon's jaw appeared at Italia stopped the ball.

Drago: Incredible!

Italia: They don't call me "The Dragon Tamer" for nothing!

Drago: …...

Italia: Let's go Leonardo!

**A just like that, Italia ran with the ball to her brother Leonardo. She and Leonardo made it half way to the middle of the field and here is where Italia shot.**

Italia: Here I come, Rococo!

Rococo: Huh! _From so far!_

Italia: Solar Beam V2! (Italia body charged with balls of light and then a huge beam shot the ball the way to the goal post)

Rococo: Tamashi the Hand remastered! (Stopped the ball)

Italia: Good! (Ran back to her goal post)

**The match continued. After a long time, Little Gigants were in the lead with the score of 2-1 against Blazing Teens! First half ends.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Rococo and his team were taking a rest.**

Maxxie: Italia is pretty friendly, but when it comes to soccer, she doesn't back off!

Drago: You're right. Those Blazing Teens were pretty difficult to overcome and take the lead.

**On the other side, where Italia and her team took rest:-**

Italia: They are tough. This means all the more fun I've had playing with them.

Carly: Don't forget. They are in the lead!

Italia: Don't worry. As long we have fun, I have no regret in losing.

**First half Ends….**

**The match continued. Blazing Teens and Little Gigants played harder and harder and the score became equal when Leonardo, Lampard and Carly managed to get a point. Rococo and Italia just let anyone score! It was almost over. The match about to over when….**

Rococo: It's not over yet! (Moves from his goal post to shoot)

Leonardo: I'll get the ball from him!

Italia: No! Let him shoot! I want to end it with a collision between him and me!

Rococo: Here I come. (Reached the goal post)

Italia: Come with all you got! This is our final battle!

Rococo: Here is what I learn from watching you! X Dragon! (A huge X appears behind him with a golden dragon all surrounded by fire. Rococo shoots the ball hardly and the fire and lightening behind it from the X)

Daisuke: Wow! Incredible!

Italia: My god! This is…. Not possible! But I'll try it anyway! Dragon Force G4 (A lot of Dragons appear around her, of all elements, fire, earth, water, ice, darkness poison and more and formed a shield to prevent the ball from entering the goal post. But Italia couldn't stop it! It was too powerful even for that Dragon Tamer)

MC: Goal! Little Gigants win with the score of 3-2! Bravo!

Rococo: We did everyone! We won!

**A lot of people cheered and a lot of noise and celebrations surrounded the teams. For a minute or two, the team cheered along with Daisuke but then Italia, Lampard, Leonardo and Carly appeared in front of them!**

Rococo: Italia…

Italia: Shhhhh! (kissed him! For the first time)

Everyone: (gasp!)

**Rococo was a bit shocked but he couldn't have wished for anything better. He didn't care that the whole audience was watching them, not to mention about all those boys who had a crush on Italia watching them and her brother as well. But he had not regrets. He simply loved Italia and couldn't have wished for a better girl to kiss. It all seemed so magical. Italia's long straight hair were waving in the up to her knees when she kissed Rococo heartily. Finally, the kiss ended!**

Drago: (To himself) _Wow!_

Rococo: Italia! What was that about?

Italia: (Whispering) congratulations on your victory. I had a lot of fun today, playing soccer with you. Meet me at our regular spot, today!

**Italia went back to her waiting team and exited the field into the corridor. Rococo's team was completely shocked that they had no regrets with losing. They cheered and celebrated, but what Rococo was really looking forward to, was meeting Italia at their favorite spot!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Evening…..**

**Rococo came to meet Italia at their favorite spot. Italia was already there waiting for him.**

Rococo: Hey Italia!

Italia: Hi!

Rococo: You sure you're okay right?

Italia: Of course!

Rococo: We'll be leaving in about a week. What should we do now that Elita and Garshield are gone?

Italia: How about camping? Not just us, the whole team. Your team and my team should go together on a camping trip to one of the many forests of Liacott Island!

Rococo: That's sounds wonderful! I'll let everyone back at my stay area know about this!

Italia: Great! I'll see you in the morning to confirm if everyone is agreeing!

Rococo: Okay. Until then.

Italia: Bye.

**Italia went off to her stay area. Rococo went to Cotarl area to his stay area and told everyone about this whole camping idea.**

Drago: Camping you say? Well that would be a great way to spent our last week here and get to know Blazing Teens better.

Daisuke: Hmmmmmm. I don't see why we shouldn't. And Fang forest here is famous for its waterfall. That would be a perfect place for camping. I was really hoping to meet Blazing Teen's coach.

Rococo: So are we all agreeing here?

Everyone: Yep!

Daisuke: Olay. We'll go camping for six days of this week and return on the sixth day. We need at least one day to get ready to leave to Cotarl. We still have a day to get ready for the trip.

Rococo: Okay. I'll let Italia know when she visits tomorrow.

Daisuke: okay. Let's get some rest.

**The team members all went to their own rooms to get some sleep but couldn't sleep at the exciting thought of camping.**

**On the other side, Italia's team easily agreed. They were all looking forward to go out somewhere. They were glad to know they'll be going with Little Gigants.**

**The next day, Italia came little Gigants stay area. She came alone.**

Italia: So, Rococo, is everyone agreed?

Rococo: Yep! What about your team?

Italia: They're all ready for it. We shall leave tomorrow. Daisuke and my coach will see to what we should take to eat. You can do that right?

Daisuke: Sure. I'll make sure we have

Drago: Great. We should probably start preparing.

Italia: Right. I'll go get ready.

Rococo: Yeah, we'll start getting ready too.

**So both the teams spent the rest of the day to get ready for the trip. Rococo was seriously expecting to get some alone time with Italia by the waterfall. Yeah, that would be a good place for them. **


	23. Chapter 23

**The next day….**

**By now, Rococo, Italia, their team and coaches were all in Fang Woods. It was lovely forest with beautiful towering trees and a waterfall with a huge lake were the water fell in. The teams set up their camps into those woods, a little distance away from the waterfall. **

**Italia' coach was a lady. She had long purple hair with curls at the ends. Her name was Karen. Italia introduced her to everyone. Maybe I should Carly and Amelie too. Carly was Italia's team mate her younger brother, Leonardo's girlfriend. She had long pinkish straight hair tied in pig tails or open sometimes. Amelie had long black hair and had a quiet personality. She doesn't talk much but is very close with Italia. After the teams had set up their camps…**

Rococo: Shall we explore the forest a bit now.

Italia: Sure. Where should we go?

Daisuke: I say we should explore on our own, wherever we wanna go!

Coach Karen: Yeah, that's suitable with me. We both can go to that part of the woods together.

Daisuke: Okay. We're off. (Leaves into the Woods)

**After all the people had gone…**

Rococo: Where should we go?

Italia: Maybe the waterfall? Nobody went there.

Rococo: Great! That way, we have the place to ourselves.

**Italia and Rococo went to the waterfall. It was huge and the water poured down loudly. Italia and Rococo managed to climb up the waterfall and sat on its sides, simply enjoying each other's company!**

Rococo: You managed to climb the waterfall without any difficulty! Aren't you scared here?

Italia: No. Not when you're with me.

Rococo: Italia!

Italia: (Cuddling him.)

**They spent their whole day together, talking and enjoying together, alone!**

**In the evening, everyone returned to their camping area and sat down beside the camp fire to sing a little.**

Drago: I think Italia should sing!

Rococo: Yeah! You and Fiona were great at that concert where you sang "Like Whoa"!

Italia: No way! I can't!

Everyone: SING! SING! SING! SING!

Italia: Alright! If Rococo sings with me!

Rococo: What? Who? Me!

Italia: Yeah you!

Rococo: I don't know how to sing!

Italia: I'm sure get along with the rhythm. I won't sing if you don't!

Everyone: SING ROCOCO! SING!

Rococo: (Sweat drop) Alright! Alright! Only for Italia!

Italia: (smiling)

Note: Italia's lyrics are the ones in italic text. Simple ones are of Rococo. Bold Lyrics are when both are singing together. Song: You are the music in me.

_Na na na na_

_Na na na na Yeah_

_You are the music in me_

_You know the words once upon a time_

_Make you listen?_

_There's a reason_

_When you dream there's a chance you'll find_

_A little laughter_

_Or happy ever after_

**Your harmony to melody**

**It's echoing inside my head**

_A single voice_

(Single voice)

_Above the noise_

**And like a common thread**

Hmm, you're pulling me

_When I hear my favorite song_

_I know that we belong_

Oh you are the music in me

Yeah it's living in all of us

_And it's bought us here because_

Because** you are the music in me**

_**Na na na na **_

ohh

**Na na na na**

Yeah yeah yeah

**na na na na**

**You are the music in me**

_It's like I knew you before we met _

before we met

_Can't explain it _

Ohh ohh

_There's no name for it _

no **name for it**

I'm saying words I've never said

And it was easy

_So easy_

Because you see the real me

_I see_

**As I am you understand**

**And that's then I ever known**

_To hear your voice_

Hear you voice

_Above the noise_

Ohh ohh

**And know I'm not alone**

_Oh you singing to me_

Oh yeah

**When I hear my favorite song**

**I know that we belong**

**Yeah ohh**

**you are the music in me**

**Yeah it's living in all of us**

**And it's bought us here because**

**Because you are the music in me**

**Together we're gonna sing **

Yeah

**We got the power to sing what we feel**

_What we feel_

Connected and real

_Can't keep it all inside_

**Ohh**

**Na na na na **_(Oh yeah)_

**Na na na na **_(Ohh yeah)_

Yeah yeah **(na na na na)**

**You are the music in me** (in me)

**Na na na na** _(Oh yeah)_

**Na na na na**(Ohh yeah)

**Na na na na**

**You are the music in me**

**When I hear my favorite song **_(favorite song)_

**I know that we belong**___(We belong)_

**Oh you are the music in me**

**Yeah it's living in all of us **

**And it's bought us here because** _(here because)_

**Because you are the music in me **

** Na na na na **_(oh yeah)_

**Na na na na **_(oh yeah)_

**Na na na na**

**You are the music in me**

(yeah)

Maxxie: Wow! You guys make good combination singers!

Rococo and Italia: (blushing) Thanks…

Leonardo: Maybe I should tell you guys something about science.

Amelie: No way.

Leonardo: Why not? I have PHD!

Italia: Yeah, by PHD, maybe you mean "Pajama holding Device"!

Everyone: (Laughing and chuckling)

Leonardo: (Weak with laughter)

Drago: We should get some sleep now. (Trying to control his laugh)

Daisuke: Yeah you're right!

**Everyone went inside their own tents to sleep. Italia and Rococo were sharing the same tent. They stayed up late, talking and then went to sleep. Italia was real comfortable to be sharing a tent with the love of her life rather than her comedian brother, Leonardo. Rococo warped his arms around and soon fell asleep.**


	24. Chapter 24

**They spent many days camping together in these woods. Italia and Rococo spent most of their time together and not one member of Blazing Teens seemed to mind. They thought they were alone in the woods but there was somebody else there too.**

**Three days were left in there camping trip. Rococo and Italia started to act more down and down each day as if they were depressed. Everyone could see that it was because they were going to part when they leave Liacott Island. Blazing Teens were already in relationships with their own team members who would be going back to Spain with them. But for Italia, her true love (Rococo) was going to be in Africa, far from her.**

**Two days before they were going to leave the forest…..**

**It was middle of night when Italia heard some strange noise coming form the waterfall not far away. **

Italia: (thinking to herself) _Should I check it out or not? No I should or I won't be able to sleep not knowing what it was. Should I wake up Rococo to go with me? _(Looking at Rococo sleeping beside her) _No I shouldn't. I'll go alone! He needs to rest._

**So Italia set off to the waterfall alone. She went towards it and the noise grew louder. She saw it was coming from a cave behind the waterfall. She had noticed it before but not explored it. Who could it be inside a waterfall cave in the middle of the night?**

**When Italia entered the cave and followed the sound. She went deeper into that cave, until she got quite deep inside it. Italia was scared but all in all, she was pretty much ready to face up any danger.**

Italia: Hello? Is anybody here? Hello?

?: He! He! He! He! You fell for it!

Italia: Who's there?

?: I thought you would have known.

Italia: Garshield! (Recognizing his voice)

**The cave suddenly lit up!**

Italia: What are you doing here?

Garshield: You're sister epically failed! She is nothing like you. I had to take care of things myself.

Italia: You made those noises on purpose!

Garshield: Why of course! But I won't be killing you. I'll wait for that lover of you to come to the rescue! Then I'll get rid of him too.

Italia: You can have me, but don't dare hurt him!

Garshield: How convenient. I just don't need you anymore. You can't stop me now.

**Garshield left that part of the cave and left Italia alone in that darkness. Italia was clearly wishing that Rococo wouldn't come. At least he'll be safe that way. But she knew that if he found her gone, he is not gonna rest till he finds her.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Rococo woke up somewhere around the night only to find Italia gone. He lost all of his sleep in the second he found her gone! He got out of the tent and searched around a bit to see whether she was just talking a walk but he found didn't found her there. He went into Goushu's tent to wake him up.**

Rococo: Hey, Goushu! Goushu! Wake up!

Goushu: Huh? What's going on?

Rococo: Italia's is missing!

Goushu: What! We have to find her.

Rococo: I'll go get Leonardo!

Goushu: I don't think that's a good idea.

Rococo: We'll need him!

**Rococo got out Leonardo from his tent and trio started to search for Italia. They had no idea there was a deep cave behind a waterfall but eventually Leonardo discovered it. The trio went inside it. They were amazed to find such a huge cave behind the waterfall!**

**They went deeper into this cave. They were going steadily but Leonardo and Goushu were not getting along pretty well.**

Rococo: I bet Italia is somewhere in this cave.

Goushu: We could have found her it weren't for Leonardo.

Leonardo: Don't you start over again!

Goushu: Oh so you think it's my fault we are lost in this cave.

Leonardo: Did I say that…

Rococo: Guys stop it! You know I need to rescue Italia. Goushu, you know how she means to me, Leonardo, you might have better idea how much Italia loves me. Then just stop it. If anything happens to her, I'd, I'd…

Leonardo: Don't get emotional. Nothing will happen to her. We have to keep up the hope.

Goushu: He's right. We'll it down.

Rococo: Thanks.

**They kept on going into the cave but then, sometime later, Leonardo noticed that Rococo wasn't behind them! He had gone somewhere else into another path and got lost! Leonardo thought he'll eventually catch up with them and of course he was also searching for Italia. So it was only natural that they'd find him where Italia would be if he got to her first.**

**After a long and hard struggle, they finally found Italia standing in a corner, a little distance from where there was hole at the end of the cave was. It was like a room itself actually. The hole leaded to the deep lake. Leonardo and Goushu ran towards her, calling to her. But she kept starring outside the hole and did not respond. Leonardo thought it was weird but still, she'll reply to him after he reaches her.**

Leonardo: Italia, are you alright? (Reached her)

**Italia suddenly just disappeared from there in front of their very eyes!**

Garshield: Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!

Leonardo: Garshield!

Garshield: You fell for it! (Pressed a button and the path to enter that room through was closed by a metal door)

Leonardo: How come Italia disappear?

Garshield: That was nothing more than a projection of Italia I made from a computer!

Goushu: We're trapped here!

Leonardo: I suppose you have the real Italia!

Garshield: I sure do.

**Garshield dragging Italia by her long hair, to force her to walk with him. She seemed to be struggling. Rococo, who had managed end up on a little plain hanging from the ceiling was watching everything. He couldn't bear to see Italia suffering from above.**

Leonardo: Don't hurt her.

Garshield: (Taking her to the hole) surrender yourselves and I'll release her!

Italia: Don't do it….. Leonardo, Goushu!

Leonardo:I surrender.

Garshield: That was easy.

Italia: No! Why Leonardo Why?

Leonardo: I have to!

**Leonardo and Goushu had surrendered themselves and now were to be Garshield's minions! He was now their master. But just then…..**

Rococo: Don't forget that I'm here too.

**He jumped up from the small area and landed on Garshield, making him release Italia.**

Goushu and Leonardo: Rococo!

Italia: Rococo! You're here.

**As soon as Rococo let go of Garshield and took Italia away a little distance, Garshield misbalanced and fell in to the lake! The four of them watched him from above as Garshield struggle out of the lake and ran away!**

Italia: Oh Rococo! (Hugging him tightly)

Rococo: It's alright! I am here. You're safe.

Leonardo: Yeah Sis! You're safe now.

Italia: Let's go back and leave this Woods.

Rococo: I like the sound of that!

**All four of them hurried out of the cave. It was morning by the time they reached the camping area. That morning, they told everyone what happened last night. They had decided to leave this trip a bit early and packed up their stuff. They left the woods and went back to their own stay area! They were glad that nothing really bad happened to anyone!**

**That evening, Italia met Rococo and their usual spot and sat down on the beach.**

Italia: I can't thank you enough for all those times you saved me.

Rococo: You don't have to. I love you and if anything happened to you, I'd never forgive myself.

Italia: Oh Rococo. (Cuddling)

Rococo: Italia! (Cuddling with her)

**They spent the whole evening together and Italia and Rococo went back to their own stay areas to get some rest.**


	26. Chapter 26

**The next day, evening…**

**Rococo and Italia met at their usual spot. This was the last time they were going to be there. Rococo let Italia rest her head on his shoulder as they both wandered that will they ever see each other again. Italia was going to be trained to become a professional player after a year after all. It was all so depressing. Italia didn't say a word. Rococo just held her hand in his to comfort her. They silence remained all the time.**

**The next morning…..**

**Rococo got to the airport first. He stood in a place, waiting for Italia to show up. When she did, the first think he did was to hug her. Italia's team, understanding what was going on, left together for the last time. Rococo touches Italia's long hair for the last time as he hugged her. Italia was almost going to cry.**

Rococo: So, this is goodbye.

Italia: I guess. I wouldn't have guessed it would be so soon. I wanna be with you more.

Rococo: I do too. (With that, he kissed her)

**The kiss ends….**

Italia: I hear my coach calling.

Rococo: I love you Italia. I'll never forget you or what we went through.

Italia: Neither will I! I love too…..Rococo Urupa. I promise…We'll meet again….Someday!

Rococo: I believe I will see you again.

**With tears in her eyes, she parted from Rococo and went into a corridor to join her team. They left for the airplane and soon were inside the air plane.**

**Rococo watched with tears in his eyes as he saw Italia go further and further away from him. Daisuke put his hand on his shoulder to calm him down. Rococo wiped his face and followed Daisuke to their plane. Both the teams reached their countries safely! But for Italia and Rococo, life was never the same again. **


	27. Chapter 27

Notice:-

Sorry guys but this story is going too long. So I'm ending it here. But don't feel down. This same story is gonna continue in its part two.

Yes: "ROCOCO'S ONLY LOVE 2"

I was feeling like I am just dragging along the story, so the story is gonna continue with same characters and all but with a new name. Check it out!


End file.
